zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Zoids Fanatic/We are not alone. Part 1.
Note: Ya, I kinda got the chapter/part idea from Levells XD, sorry bout that. But basically this one contain no Necromorphs, as my others have, but nor is it a "pure idea". Enjoy, and feel free to comment. For years, man has wondered if we are alone in the vast void of space. As man advanced, they where able to take to the stars, and finally, we found our answer; We are not alone. “Are you awake?” a voice asked. “Are you?” the voice asked again. The room in which the voice spoke into was dark, but there was a slight movement. “Good.” The voice said. In one split second, the room lit up. The room was small, with a door on the left wall. In the middle, was a examine table, with a person lying on it. That person was Van. “Yes, I’m awake; can you dim the lights now?” Van asked, still keeping his eye’s shut. “And why is it so cold?” “Maybe if you opened your eye’s you’ll find out.” The voice replied. Van opened his left eye, then his right. He saw the room, the door, and noticed something else. “Why am I only in my boxers?” he asked. “An a examine.” The voice replied. “That’s not important now; now tell us what you remember so far.” “Us?” Van asked. Van scanned the room, and found no speaker system or even a camera. “How am I hearing this voice?” Van thought. “Need not worry about this, now tell us what you remembered.” The voice replied. Van, though confused, tried to rack his brain. Everything seemed to be a blur. “I, I can’t remember.” Van finally said. “I see.” The voice said. “Maybe think before hand, a few days ago? Maybe a few hours ago?” Van began to think again, trying to think. Finally, he spoke. “Well, me and my friend were camping and…” Something quickly jolted in Van’s mind, and before he thought of what he was going to say, he quickly blurted out, “Fiona. Where’s Fiona?” “Fiona?” The voice asked. “Yes, Fiona. A girl that was with me.” Van replied. “Oh, yes. She is with us. Like you, we also examined her as well.” “Examined!” Van tried to jump up, but found that his arms and legs were somehow restrained to the table, even though there was nothing there to restrain them. “What do you mean examine, you sick bastard!” “Please calm down.” the voice said, seemingly non-offended by Van’s outburst. “Oh, I’ll be calm if you tell me what happened. And if you sick perverts even did anything to her…” before Van could finish his sentence, a jolt of electricity shot through is body. Van shuddered in pain, and finally stopped moving. “Are you calm?” the voice asked again. “Just tell me where is she.” Van said, now upset. “Need not worry. We kept both you and her dignity when we examined you.” Van sighed a sigh of relief. “Ok, but where is she?” Van asked. “My my, aren’t you persistent. If you must know, your friend, girlfriend, sister, wife, or daughter is in the other examining room being questioned now.” The voice replied. “Now, if you would let me question you, we can get this done quickly. You may rise now.” Van found that he was able to sit up, and began to walk around, eyeing the door. “I assure you, you can’t escape. Now please, just answer the questions.” “Fine.” Van grumbled. “But you have to answer one of my questions every time you ask me one.” “Smart man.” The voice responded. Fine, I shall answer you a question for every question I ask you. Now I shall start, where are you from?” For some reason, Van found that he was able to think clearly. “I come from the Wind Colony, a small village in the Helic Republic.” There was a pause, and Van could swear he heard something like key’s on a keyboard being typed. “Your question?” The voice asked after the pause. “Where are you from?” Van asked. Another pause, but suddenly, the lights in the room dimmed, and the table lit up. A map then appeared over the table. “We are from the plant earth.” The voice said. The map zoomed in on a small blue plant, circled it, and then drew a line all the way across the galaxy to Zi. “My turn. Are you human?” “Yes, I’m human.” Another pause. “Why are you here?” Van asked. After another brief pause, the voice answered. “We are here to scout out worlds that can be colonized. Before you ask how we found your planet, we have two reasons. One is that one of our ships crashed landed on your world decades ago.” “The other reason?” Van asked. “This.” the voice said. The map of the galaxy vanished, and a skull appeared in its place. A crystal skull. “What is it?” Van asked, looking at it. “That was not your question. Now I have a question for you. A few days ago, our radar detected a large energy release, followed by “beams of energy”. Might you have any ideas on this?” “You knew about Hiltz and the Death Saurer then?” Van quietly asked. “Pardon me, the what?” the voice replied. “Never mind.” Van said. “Will you answer my question then?” “Yes, I will. A powerful Zoid, called the Death Saurer, began to attack. I was able to destroy it.” Another brief pause and the voice answered. “So I see. Now, that was my last question, so this is yours.” the voice said. Van thought for a moment. “What should I ask?” Van thought. Finally, he came up with his last question. “You said you examined me and Fiona, what exactly do you mean you examined us?” Van asked. This time, the voice quickly answered. “First, we gave you two a full body scan, and then took DNA samples, hair samples, and other samples.” “What other samples?” Van asked. The voice remained silent. “Well?” Suddenly, a part of the wall flew open. Van turned around to see none other then Fiona. “Fiona!” “Van!” Fiona replied. The two ran to each other, and hugged. “Your ok.” “Ya, I’m fine.” Van replied. “You?” “Same here.” The two released that they were still in an embrace, and the two gently pushed each other away, blushing. “So, what do we do now?” Van asked. “I’m not sure, find our way out of here?” Fiona responded. “Um, sure, but Fiona, um…” “Yes Van?” “You know that where both in our under garments, right?” “Van, I’m not really worried about that.” “Um, ok, so how do we get out then?” Suddenly, a panel opened up, and a gas entered the room. In a matter of seconds, both Van and Fiona were out. Two armed men then entered the room. “Are they out?” the voice asked. One of the men nodded. “Good, bring them to their room.” “Their room, sir?” one of the men asked. “Yes, I said that.” the voice replied. “Um, we kinda kidnapped them…” “Just take them to any room and dump them there. Besides, we have more we need to question.” With that, the two men took the two away. Somewhere else, two men are watching what is happening through a holographic screen. “You were right about this.” a man with a voice that talked to Van said. “This world is unique. Think it’s here?” “Yes,” the other man said, “I believe it’s here. “And what about “Hiltz and Prozen”?” the man with the voice said. “They are dead. Besides, all they where were criminals we sent to cause chaos before we arrive. Though that boy ruined our plan.” “Oh?” the other asked. “No matter, we’ll just call the military to bomb the planet. The fools on the planet will believe its some natural disaster or wrath of their “god”. Then we’ll come in, and become big heroes. Then it will be easy to find what we come for.” “Aren’t you worried about the thousands, if not millions we’ll kill? And even if we found it, you know that it could kill everything on the planet!” the other complained. “Why do you think we’re keeping these “samples”?” Category:Blog posts